User talk:.Shelly.
NOTICE:'Either READ the messages at the top of this page or expect to be flamed when you ask me to make you something and you don't fit the requirements. Arichive:[1] [2][3][4][5][6][7][8] Re: No problem, Shelly c: [[User:Elorisa|'Eki]][[User Talk:Elorisa| A wonderful king ❤ ']] 20:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mmkay Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know. :3 ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 20:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for taking time out of your day to say that! ^^ cleaning up is really not a problem for me, and as a user of wikia, I feel like it's what I should be doing and helping with. }} 21:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Coding Help Sorry, that involves javascript, which I'm a complete novice at. Perhaps you should ask someone with greater skill in the subject (read Helix, Kitsu, or Austin). Re: Switch Template Although you will be out for a few days, here's the basic update. Your template works no doubt, however, the problem now is the charcat template. I've talked with Kitsufox and she/we can probably figure it out. This will definitely help the wiki. Thanks. }} 22:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I have tried it, and the results are the pre-coding of: . I can show you a visual if you would like. }} 22:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) News Since I don't think I can keep up with the news anymore, cause I have much less time now, I left a message on the talk page. I was wondering if you wanted the position again since left for such a short time? :3 If not, you can choose someone for the job. Thanks! ☛Duc]]kspl Category:Signatures|☛Duckspl }} 16:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will try to do better at editing. firestar25 Look, I'm not trying to be sassy or anything, but wouldn't it make more sense to delete the one that she's ''not going to be using, the original? If you delete the second upload, the first one is going to sit there, unused. Don't take this the wrong way, it just doesn't make much sense to me. [[User:Gingertail|◊ Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail ◊']] 16:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Eesh Hey Shelly, I see you left PCA, I'm sorry I missed that... Curse my computer! =( Just thought that I would say that you've done so much for the project, and that you were a great member. Now that I think about, I don't think there's anything left for me in the project, but I don't know I should leave or not... Sorry, I'm rambling now. xD I guess I'm just so confused on what to do. But anyways, it was great standing by your side for almost a whole year. Starry Hawk]]My Talk! 20:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry Shelly. I didn't realise until now. I won't upload/ask someone to give me one again, unless I replace my Sorrelflower charart. Ps. The kittypet on your profile is very good! And your other chararts too. Thank you for '''not '''marking my tortie for deletation, as that was my favourite one. May Starclan light your path! :) Sorrelflower 21:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Voice Hey Shelly, I would like to let you know, that I would like to offer my voice for the advertisemengt of Warriors Wiki. I'll test out my mic today and tomorrow because it's ancient. xD Best, }} 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Cherryfern's Blog Have you seen it yet? I got concerned after I saw those comments about you... Starry HawkMy Talk! 22:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry that I'm not editing alot of articles. I would but I'm not quite sure how to cite the part that I contribute too. SilverSky101 23:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Editing Okay, so I edited Mothwing and added a faact to the Trivia section. Did I do it right? I did the citing but it might be incorrect. SilverSky101 23:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Charart Request Hey Shelly.. I was wondering if you had the time to make me a charart? Thank you... Starry HawkMy Talk! 22:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! My cat is a light-creamy brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white-tipped tail, ice-blue eyes, a pale brown stripe running down her throat that leads toward a white underbelly. =) Starry HawkMy Talk! 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Leader rank, please. Starry HawkMy Talk! 22:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Editing I'm going to stop this before it starts. Why can't you just leave them the way they were? "They" is not specific enough, especially not for a main quote. "They" could be talking about ''anyone. Don't always assume people will know what it means. And stop being such a hypocrite. Just because I'' put that there and not ''you doesn't mean you have to always be against it. }} 01:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For willing to make me a charart; I have seen yours and think they are amazing! Starry Hawk]]My Talk! 19:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Speedpiant request. Well, since I saw that speedpaint requests are now open, could you please draw my two OC cats: Berryflower: You know her description xDDD But if you don't she's a sky blue she-cat with purple patches and green eyes Jasperstar: Compliacted description is complicated. Look here: http://www.iaza.com/work/120605C/iaza12497542856000.jpg Thank you so much! And it's okay if you can't do my request :3 }} 22:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC)